


It'll be over my death body

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Braeden just disturb, Derek and Stiles love each other, Established Relationship, M/M, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tiene el ceño fruncido mientras Stiles sonríe de esa forma burlesca en la que salen dos arruguitas en sus ojos y puede ver su lengua rosada. Aprieta los labios en una línea recta aguantando las ganas de decirle que quite esa sonrisa porque comienza a desesperarlo tanto como lo desespera que Braeden lo esté tocando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be over my death body

**Author's Note:**

> UNO MÁS!!!

Derek tiene el ceño fruncido mientras Stiles sonríe de esa forma burlesca en la que salen dos arruguitas en sus ojos y puede ver su lengua rosada. Aprieta los labios en una línea recta aguantando las ganas de decirle que quite esa sonrisa porque comienza a desesperarlo tanto como lo desespera que Braeden lo esté tocando.

En la otra esquina del sofá Scott tiene esa mirada de no comprender nada y Jackson, sentado en medio de los dos, está ignorando todo como tan bien sabe hacerlo.

Pero Isaac no lo ignora, él igual que Stiles está sonriendo, se están burlando de su desgracia. Su novio y su beta más joven se están riendo de él en su cara y no lo entiende, no entiende porque Stiles no está celoso como aquella tarde mientras hacían la compra que una chica se acercó a él y comenzó a coquetearle; Stiles no tardó ni dos segundos en hacerla a un lado y plantarle un beso de esos que se supone que no se dan en público por respeto a los solteros.

En ese momento también debería estar celoso pero por el contrario parece divertido, el que sí parece ligeramente molesto es su suegro. John Stilinski lo está mirando con el ceño tan fruncido que por un momento cree que lo va a matar con la pura mirada.

-Yo quiero hacer patrulla con Peter –Dice Stiles antes de que Lydia saque su lista y comience a decir las parejas de esa semana.

-Te había puesto con Derek –Dice la chica apretando los labios –Y a Peter con Braeden.

-Cambiamos –Dice Peter de forma apresurada –Derek con ella y yo con Stiles.

-¡Eso! –Stiles se levanta y choca su mano con Peter.

¡Stiles choca sus cinco largos dedos con los de su tío Psicópata!

-Entonces Derek con Braeden, Scott con Jackson, Isaac con Boyd, Erica con Parrish, Allison con su padre, Liam y yo juntos –Lydia sonríe –Con eso estamos completos.

-Fin de la reunión, nos vamos –Dice Jackson poniéndose de pie sin avisar; a medio camino toma la mano de Isaac y lo saca del loft antes de que los gemelos entren.

-Les toca la última patrulla –Dice Lydia yendo por su bolso para irse también.

Poco a poco el loft comienza a vaciarse. Los Argent se van primero  y al final solo quedan los dos Stilinski de pie frente al elevador esperando a que suba de nuevo. Stiles sigue sonriendo, como si algo le hubiera causado gracia suficiente para reírse durante todo el año.

-Nos vemos mañana, hijo –Le dice el Sheriff tocándole el hombro en un gesto reconfortante.

-Hasta mañana, Der –Stiles se para de puntitas y le da un beso de boca cerrada porque están frente a su padre.

-Hasta mañana –Gruñe sabiendo que debe volver a su loft luego de ver como ambos se pierden detrás de las puertas de metal.

Los dos Stilinski se meten al elevador al mismo tiempo, uno con pasitos lentos y el otro desesperado por irse. Dentro del loft Braeden seguramente lo está esperando.

-Derek –El lobo detiene la puerta cuando su suegro habla –Ven a cenar a casa –Stiles le guiña un ojo y nadie le dice dos veces antes de meterse al interior del elevador con su novio y su suegro.

No es que esté huyendo solo quiere una oportunidad para preguntarle porque rayos no hace nada cuando la chica lo toca.

 

*

 

-Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, tú sigues siendo mi novio –Le dice Stiles colocando un buen trozo de carne en su plato.

-Sí, pero… -Stiles vuelve a sonreír.

-Der, sé que me quieres más que a nada, déjame divertirme un poco a su costa –John Stilinski bufa desde la mesa -¿Qué? Acéptalo, papá, al final para ti también va a ser divertido.

-No debería dejar que te juntes tanto con el chico de los Whittemore, te mete ideas en la cabeza –John Stilinski se bebe de un trago el vaso de Whisky –Dame papas también.

-Ya te comiste una ración en la tarde y no se empeñen en negarlo, no soy idiota, sé que Derek cambia mi pedido antes de pasar a recogerlo –Con el ceño fruncido Stiles colocó su plato en la mesa sirvió jugo de mango –Provecho.

Frente a dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida se metió un puñado de papas a la boca y empezó a cortar su filete en pequeños trozos.

 

 

*

 

La siguiente vez que Derek tuvo ese gesto de horror en su perfecto rostro Stiles se encargó de alejarlo de la chica porque estaba bien cuando ella le coqueteaba ligeramente pero no cuando se pegaba demasiado a él y trataba de tomarlo de la mano. En ese momento Stiles jaló a su novio y se lo llevó a los baños con el pretexto de ir por bebidas para todos.

Nunca en su vida pensó que le pondría tener sexo en los baños de un bar pero ahí estaba, con las manos apoyadas en la pared de fierro y los colmillos de Derek arañándole la nuca. Era excitante sentir sus garras clavarse en su cadera y la música afuera a todo volumen.

Cuando volvieron sintió la mirada de la chica asesinarlo a distancia por no haberlo de vuelto hasta media hora después y hacer que se sentara a su lado.

Era su culpa si no entendía que ahí, entre ellos, había una relación de casi medio año basada en la confianza, la honestidad y las veces que se salvaron de la muerte mutuamente. Además del sexo, el sexo prohibido era lo mejor, sobre todo si Derek todavía tenía el ligero aroma del cigarro en vuelto en su piel y la botella de Bourbon estaba en la mesita de noche.

Le daba a  todo un aire más ‘prohibido’ de lo que ya era y le encantaba la idea de sentirse un poquito rebelde.

-Está ahí porque es el color de tus ojos –El humano arqueó las cejas –Es exactamente el mismo color, Stiles y me gusta así que no preguntes más.

-¿Por eso siempre festejamos con botellas de Bourbon? –Preguntó dando tres pasos en dirección al jeep.

-Tal vez o tal vez me gusta como sabe en ti –Estuvo a punto de devolverse, colgarse de su cuello y robarle el aliento ahí en medio del parking del bar.

-¡Stiles! –Pero Liam estaba tan bien entrenado por Scott que seguramente no le remordió la conciencia separar al par de tortolitos para que Stiles lo llevara a su casa.

 

*

Peter estaba sosteniendo el bol de palomitas cuando Stiles se sentó a su lado con dos coca-colas bien frías.

-Le está diciendo a Lydia que está segura de que esta semana se le hace con Derek –Murmuró el lobo recibiendo su coca cola.

-¿Y qué dice Lydia? –Preguntó Stiles llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

-Que deben buscarle un atuendo perfecto para la fiesta del viernes –Stiles asintió.

-Oportunista. ¿Alguna vez Lydia no va a usar cualquier excusa para ir de compras? –Preguntó bebiendo de su coca-cola.

-No lo sé –Peter se encogió de hombros -¿Crees que Derek no sabe que en lugar de patrullar nos sentamos en el techo de su casa.

-No lo sé, nunca está aquí en nuestra patrulla –Respondió Stiles dándole play al reproductor de DVD.

-¿Otra vez ‘’Señales de amor’’? –Peter resopló –La siguiente la escojo yo.

-Vimos ‘’Un paseo para recordar’’ tres semanas seguidas, cállate, Peter –Stiles subió los pies a un bloque de concreto empezando a prestarle atención a la película.

-Exijo ver ‘’27 Bodas’’ la próxima vez –Escupió Peter –Braeden dice que el viernes si se acuesta con Derek.

-Pues a ver dónde porque para eso yo tendría que no haber nacido –Soltó el humano con ese ego que Jackson le había enseñado a controlar.

 

*

-Derek tenía pareja –Dice Braeden sin ser consiente que a unos cuantos metros Stiles y Scott están sentados sobre la barra de metal que Derek a veces utiliza para hacer ejercicio.

-En realidad no –Allison le sonríe –No deberías hacerte ilusiones él…

-Me ha estado haciendo la ronda por tres semanas –Los dos adolescentes le leen la sonrisa en los labios.

-Stiles, te lo va a quitar –Dice Scott aplastando con fuerza su vaso de soda de fresa.

-¿Derek le ha hecho la ronda? –Pregunta Stiles moviendo sus piernas.

-No –El lobo lo mira sin comprender.

-Scotty, ¿Dejarías a Allison por Samanta? La chica esa que te saltó encima en la fiesta de la semana pasada –El moreno negó repetidamente con la cabeza -¿Jackson dejaría a Isaac por Lydia? –Scott volvió a negar –Pues eso…

-¿Crees que Allison me dejaría por otro chico? –Stiles le sonrió.

-¿La verdad?

-Claro.

-La pregunta es ¿Dejarías que alguien se llevara a Alli lejos de ti?

-Por supuesto que no –Scott frunció el ceño.

-Pues ahí está –Stiles se bebió toda su soda de un solo trago –Ahora vamos a comprar una camisa nueva porque mañana cumplo seis meses con Derek y vamos a festejarlo aquí.

-¿Por eso nos dio las entradas a la fiesta? –Scott de pronto se sintió traicionado. -¿Para qué no los interrumpamos?

-Exacto –De un brinco Stiles se presentó frente a las chicas cuyas manos estaban llenas de varias prendas de ropa, en su mayoría negro y gris –Un gusto verlas, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-Suerte mañana, Stiles –Lydia le guiñó un ojo.

-Que se diviertan –Scott besó a Allison antes de correr tras Stiles y montarse en el elevador.

 

*

 

-Creí que Derek había dicho que no quería visitas hoy –Es lo primero que dice Braeden cuando escucha la puerta del loft abrirse revelando a un Stiles vestido para la ocasión.

Pantalones de pitillo negros, camisa de cuadros blancos con negro y debajo una sin mangas negra algo holgada y botas.

-Lo dijo –Responde yendo directo a la cocina para revisar la lasagna y de paso robarle un cigarro mientras lo espera. –Eso no aplica para mí.

-¿Planeas quedarte aquí hasta que acabe la fiesta? –Dice la chica comenzando a vestirse.

-En realidad planeo quedarme a dormir –Dice de forma sincera -¿Has visto el mechero de Derek?

-Derek no fuma –Le responde la chica sin girarse a verlo.

-Claro –Stiles sonríe de forma cómplice pasando directo al pequeño sofá donde está tirada la chaqueta de su novio, le revisa el bolsillo izquierda y tal como lo imaginaba ahí está el pequeño mechero plateado con el lobo de los Stark en ambos laterales. -¿Sabes a qué hora empieza la fiesta? –Pregunta devolviendo el mechero a la chaqueta.

-La entrada dice –Braeden comienza a sonar osca a pesar de que al principio, cuando se hablaban, se escuchaba divertida.

-Derek no me dio una –Dejó escapar el humo del cigarro mientras miraba al techo. Si se esfuerza puede llegar al lugar exacto donde su novio se está duchando, completamente desnudo.

Se muerde el labio inferior decidiendo subir, no pierde nada con acostarse en su cama y esperarlo, tal vez solo logre adelantar un poco los hechos pero está bien, siempre está bien si es con Derek.

-Stiles, yo sé que eres así pero a entiende que a Derek no le gusta que no respeten sus órdenes así que tampoco subas –Stiles cerró los ojos deteniendo sus pasos a mitad de la escalera de caracol.

-Me agradas, Braeden, de verdad –Soltó apagando el cigarro –No lo arruines –Lo dice con una sonrisa suave, intentando que no suene como amenaza aunque tal vez lo sea.

Antes que nada es su manada y como novio del co-alfa debe ocuparse de la armonía del lugar, no es su culpa si alguien no encaja y debe sacarlo, aunque nunca lo ha hecho pero sí que se esforzó para integrar a Peter sin que nadie quiera ponerle una bala en el cráneo más de lo que ya es habitual.

Rodó los ojos antes de volver a bajar, no sucedía nada si Derek lo encontraba revisando la lasagna en lugar de su cama.

Dejó el cigarro en el único bote de basura de esa planta y volvió a la cocina. Arriba una de las puertas se cerró. Contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de escuchar el primer escalón de las escaleras chirriar.

-Derek –El lobo lo miró desde arriba sin detener su andar.

Su novio era un completo adonis vestido con una camisa negra de cuello V y esos malditos pantalones en los que se adivinaba la ausencia de ropa interior.

-Stiles –El gruñido que le salió entre la I y la S le hizo sonreír. Siempre sucedía eso cuando lo escuchaba pelear con alguien, ya fuera con Scott por la crema de cacahuate o con Lydia por la mejor estrategia de ataque.

Le sobró tiempo para atravesar el loft hasta las escaleras justo a tiempo para rodear su cadera con sus piernas y colocar sus manos en torno a su cuello.

-¿A dónde tan guapo, joven Hale? –Preguntó cómo era típico en esos días, dejando un par de besos en sus labios.

-A ver a mi novio –Dijo Derek respondiendo a cada beso del pequeño Stilinski. -¿Crees que le guste? –Stiles se aguantó la carcajada que salía entre sus labios.

-Se va a correr en los pantalones –Murmuró enredando su cabello en sus dedos.

-Te estás tardando –La pared los recibió encajándose un poco en la espalda del humano por la fuerza que  el lobo siempre ejercía.

Los labios se encontraron con fuerza robando jadeos junto a los movimientos descoordinados donde Stiles trataba de hacer varias cosas a la vez sin lograr ni una sola además de encajar sus uñas en la espalda de su novio incitándolo a que siguiera moviéndose.

-Der… -Murmuró sintiendo los colmillos de su novio encajarse en su clavícula hasta romper la piel –Der’k –Casi gritó al sentir la fuerza que habían tomado las cosas cuando el lobo arremetió con más fuerza –Derek… -Abrió los ojos recordando que no estaban solos, para nada solos –Derek, para… para –Pidió alejándose los suficiente.

Él no planeaba esto, no planeaba demostrarle a la mercenaria con tanto lujo de detalle que no era suficiente para Derek porque él ya estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué? –El lobo le jadeó en el oído.

-No estamos solos –Murmuró Stiles bajándose de su cadera con un brinco para nada grácil. Se arregló un poco la ropa intentando lucir avergonzado aunque no lo estaba.

Braeden no era la primera que los veían en situaciones comprometedoras. Isaac tal vez nunca va a superar el trauma de haber visto a Stiles haciéndola de cowboy sobre Derek.

-Creí que ya no ibas a estar aquí para esta hora –Dijo Derek pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-Yo… si, tal vez me vaya –La mercenaria sonrió tomando su móvil antes de salir sin decir una sola palabra más.

-¿Crees que… que le afecte? –Preguntó Stiles llevando las manos a la pretina del pantalón de su novio para atraerlo a él.

-Jamás le envíe una señal para que creyera que me gustara –El lobo se encogió de hombros buscando de nuevo los labios de su novio.

-A mí tampoco –Derek arqueó las cejas –Oh… ¿Enserio, Derek? ¿Tus cejas eran la señal?

-La Cosmopolitan lo dice –La sonrisa del humano nació en sus labios y murió en los de su novio. –Feliz sexto mes –Derek besó la punta de su nariz.

-Feliz sexto mes –Respondió Stiles sintiendo esas mariposas inmortales que habían llegado casi siete meses atrás.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
